Three's A Crowd
by yamisangel101
Summary: Uh oh - Zack's at it again only this time, there's three on his mind... Rated T.
1. I

_**( A / n : Hello there! So -L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m- and I actually had the lovely opportunity of meeting up with one another in person (last month and yes, this story was in hostage on my laptop ahaha but you'll forgive me xD) ! It was amazing and in short – I had the best weekend of my life! But needless to say, we started this new story idea, together! Literally, side by side, in a library with pencil and paper. As I tried to be all ninja with my pop in the library xD Which worked by the way (muahaha), just in case you were wondering. Anyway, this is our story that we worked on side by side, figured out what characters to use and everything (then typed it out on my laptop). We really hope you enjoy it! Please read and review, tell us if you liked it and perhaps we'll give you more. x3)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

"I met these three bangable babes on the bus today, which _you_ made me get on – jerk face. But anyway, so they all have booties to die for and breasts I would love to get my face in between if y'know what I'm saying?" Zack babbled on like a brook as Alek dug his nose further into the new book he purchased the other day. He was already halfway through. "Is you're nose _always_ stuck in something? Be it a book or up a teacher's ass?" Alek narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Alek kicked his brother in the leg. "Sorry about making you take the bus like any normal person would." He went back to his book. "So three girls? This all over again? Did you not learn the first time? Pig." Alek opened his locker get ready for the bell, signifying class would be starting soon.

Zack this time narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Don't be hatin' just because I get more ass than a toilet seat," Alek closed his locker in disgust. Was his twin _serious_?

"You also got more STD's than a toilet as well." Alek smiled at his twin. "What's the amount now? Sixteen, seventeen? Eighteen?" He walked off before he could see his brother's face.

Zack stood there, "Up yours dick muncher," and turned around heading off to math class.

* * *

><p>Orianna just listened to her sister rant about the days off school she had missed so far this week. Valentina was making her promise to go to class and not mess around anymore. She watched her sister take off once they made the deal and the bell rang. Orianna turned around and noticed the guy from the bus standing at the end of the hall. "Should you not be in class?"<p>

Zack grinned from ear to ear like a kid in a candy store. "Should I not be all over that fine ass?" He inquired in return with a sexy smirk that always made both women and men melt.

Orianna raised her eyebrow a little, she really didn't have plans in going to class. Plus if she did now, she'd get in trouble for being so late. So why not spend her time with the fine piece of man candy in front of her? "Only if you want to be." Orianna teased.

Now he wore a smile as if he was a kid in that candy store, buying his potential tasty choice. "Hell yeah I want to be – who wouldn't?" Zack smoothly pressed her up against the lockers, attaching his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Maneuvering one of his legs between hers, pressing firmly, making her moan slightly. After planting kisses along her neck, bruising it and creating that of a hickey – marking the territory of Zack ad Zack only.

* * *

><p>"See? Riding on the bus isn't <em>that<em> bad, Zack." The elder of the twins rolled his eyes. It was still public transit and why ride the bus if you don't have to?

"Yeah whatever fruit cup, why can't we use the limo like every other normal spoiled rich kid?"

"Because we are not Eitan's family." Alek said pulling a book he grabbed from the school out his book bag.

"Maybe I should go live with Eitan, he would drive me to place I want to go in vehicles I want." He retorted.

"Hey... that's how I am supposed to swing, Get out of my spotlight." Zack just shook his head and chuckled. His brother could be so hilarious and especially when it came to spitting out gay jokes. It was just too funny.

"Mmhmm, yeah – for someone who's scared of their own shadow, oh do you ever shine." Zack stated quite sarcastically, making Alek laugh behind his book. "Y'know what? That... is bad. I want your spotlight bitch, and I want it _now_." Alek's mouth dropped and Zack grabbed his book, shoving it into his own backpack. "_You_ are grounded from all things you like.. No kinky gay ass sex, no kinky gay ass sex novels. Reading about these sparkly fairies all day corrupts the shit in your brain Alek. I'm telling you."

Alek raised a suspicious eye brow and leaned back in the bus seat, narrowing his eyes. If Zack _did_ go to live with Eitan, Alek would probably get drunk and throw a party. Three things that would likely never happen. He smiled with the thought. Leaving Zack puzzled in silence.

"What, you don't believe me? Reading is horrible. It ruins lives and makes our people all unedumacated. I mean... I'm pretty sure if you look up statistics – more affairs have been written and that! That my friend, yeah no you're not my friend... you're like a bad roommate I keep getting. But anyway, so … what was I talking about again?" Alek wanted to smash his head off the window, as he would probably go crazy just listening to Zack go on and on. About nothing too! Well – that was pretty much what happened when he had to write an essay. _Who_ writes an essay about abortion, and links it to the best brand of pickles and ice cream? Only Zack.

"Zack unless you want to stay on the bus, this is our stop." Alek said low enough hopping Zack didn't hear him. Alek made his way to the front not even looking back. Zack could just be sitting there talking to who he thought was Alek but really was no one. Just then Eitan's limo pulled past.

"Hey Alek, why can't we ride in the limo?" Cameron and Eitan climbed out of the limo. Cameron had a hold of a brown bag.

"Because as I said for the ten hundredth time _today_ we want to be normal. Or at least seem that way, not spoiled." Zack scoffed.

"Eitan's not spoiled. He just get everything he wants at a snap of his fingers." Alek just rolled his eyes as the bus rolled away.

"Is that so?" Alek said, just to humor Zack in hopes that he'd shove something in his mouth, chomp on it for seventeen hundred days and leave him be.

"But seriously, why can't we take a _limo_ like a normal, spoiled rich asshole?" Alek let out a soft sigh and turned around, stopping dead in his tracks, Zack running right into him.

"You want to know why? _You_ want to know why? It's basically your fault – just so you know." Zack tried to think back to the many nights he went about partying in that limo.

"Was it because I kept throwing up my shit when I was lambasted wasted?" Alek rolled his eyes.

"That too... but no... let's just say, you have a very _distinct_ scent my dear brother." Zack stared at Alek blankly. "Your sperm stinks you idiot. You've sexed up every hoe in our limos... left your pungent smell in them and do you know how awkward that must be for Rachel and dad?" When Zack started laughing, Alek wanted to slap him silly. "So yes, _your _ass especially is riding buses from now on. Suck it up you pussy." Zack's eyes widened, not because he was mad or anything, only because it was unlikely to hear something like that come from quiet Alek. "Get away from me, I'm turning into you. I need to read about sparkly shit now."

"Alek it's not my fault, well it is, but still. Can't we just get a new limo? Like come on. Eitan gets new cars to match his shoes." Zack said following his brother. He really did not understand his brother's will to be normal, like what was so bad in being rich? If they weren't rich they couldn't get all his books. No books, no smart ass words, no smart ass words meant no long ass words to confuse poor old Zack. "SO! Alek, how was school? Oh you remember the three girls I talked about this morning...well...yeah...I_ met_ up with one earlier today."

Alek really didn't give two flying craps about the three girls his brother wanted to toy with. Well, that was partially true. He cared about the girls – because their hearts would be on their sleeves and they'd end up getting hurt. Zack would be careless and hearts would get broken. "OH... really Zack?" He stated, mocking his brother.

"Yeah, one seems stuck up. Will be hard to get through. Another is a jock girl, kind of awesome if you ask me. The one I met up with, is like me. She was told to go to class. Instead we hung out." Zack watched as a leaf blew in the wind for a second. "So, which one would you sex up?"

Alek raised an eyebrow. His brother, who _knew,_ was asking him which female he'd 'sex up'? He gave his head a light shake and shrugged his shoulders. "Well... if there's one like you – that poor family doesn't need a double of what they've already got." Zack narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Which one would you sex – that's all I asked your opinion on bitch face." Alek grinned as he thought of running Zack over with a limo, but then he was brought back into reality when Zack literally stopped him to ask the question once more. "Which -"

"Since when do you value my opinion anyway?" Zack's expression turned rather soft, and Alek hadn't seen his brother in that kind of vulnerable state in forever. What was going on with him?

"It's just, I wanted your opinion, that's all. You don't have to be catty about it. Just give me the damn opinion." And there went up that wall Zack threw up, to catch people off guard when others may have found him in a not so strong, confident position.

"I'd say get to know them each. Then make your decision."

"But that means putting forth a lot of effort. Also what happens if I like each of them for different reasons? Then what do I do? God damn it, why does this have to be _so_ god damn hard?" Zack pushed open the front door open before the door man had time to even think about opening or even moving.

"ZACK! Be careful, more people have been hurt by you opening doors then car crash on a high way." Alek said making sure that there was no chain reaction.

"Go away, you're no help, you and your damn rainforest." Zack head for the stairs which lead to his room. Alek stood there stunned, what about a rainforest? Alek shifted his gaze to see his father watch Zack climb the staircase, complain about all the stairs, something about needing to gain back the calories he was dramatically losing with every step, and back to ice cream again.

"He... is quite a simple person isn't he?" Maxwell voiced, looking over at his other son and chuckled. It was obvious that Zack got on Alek's nerves often, but he knew that if push came to shove, both boys would be there for one another in an instant.

"Simple doesn't even describe that. I could toss something shiny at him and he'd be occupied for at least five minutes."


	2. II

Valentina stood in the kitchen getting ready for work, they just had finished supper and her two younger sisters were now on their homework. Valentina was happy that she had two spares this semester because she did her homework then. "How could you? You promised." Vale blurted out as she threw her hair into a ponytail. "Orianna, you promised me you would go to class today. Why didn't you?" Valentina stopped and stared at her triplet, she was a little angry that she did not keep up her end of the deal but should not have been surprised.

She looked up at her older sister. "Well you see Vale, there was this guy I just _had_ to talk to. I guess as we talked time went by. I am _so_ sorry." Siernna just watched her sisters bicker back and forth. She knew not to get into it and also knew if she didn't get into it she could get her homework done sooner. "God just leave me a lone, it is my life after all. I will do what I want with it. You are not mom!"

Valentina wanted to throw things and cry – just remembering that their mother wasn't around to help them deal with things, and there wasn't a single minute of any passing day where she didn't think about her mother, but times were tough and they had to get through them. She never dreamt that her own triplet would be her biggest obstacle. "You're right. I can _never_ be mom, nor am I trying to. Night, I won't be getting home until late." And with that, Valentina left the home. Leaving the two of her sisters behind as she did most every night. It wasn't easy trying to keep up with schooling and bills, having food and of course leisure items.

Siernna glanced up from her homework to see Orianna still standing by the door, arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think," She began, wondering if it was safe to proceed with her thought or if Orianna would tear her to shreds before hand. "that maybe – _just_ maybe you were a bit harsh with Vale?"

Orianna turned with daggers in her eyes. "Shut up and do your damn homework." Orianna grabbed her jacket and slammed the door. She need to get the hell out of this house before she attacked something or worse her sister. Orianna walked the streets not even noticing she had been gone for half an hour. Which wasn't a good choice this time because she did not take her cell with her. Did she really leave the house that angry, that she left it on the kitchen table? "She better not have touched it, or I will make sure she can't play her beloved sports for the rest of the school year." Orianna mumbled to herself.

She grabbed a coffee at a small corner store and head to the park to enjoy the night.

* * *

><p>"Eww, it's not such a great night for tips eh?" A red headed waitress complained. Valentina just shook her head in agreement.<p>

"Nope, it sucks balls. I mean – when I asked my last table if they would like to leave a tip... you want to know what I got?" The other female's eyes shifted in her direction. "Don't water your grass in broad daylight on a Sunday. What the hell? I mean – I didn't need a _literal_ tip. Cheap bastards." She muttered, setting down dirty dishes that she had collected from the said table.

"And I thought a dollar was bad, damn..." The red headed beauty told her friend, sheepishly sliding the dollar into her tips pocket. "Guess I was wrong, tough night huh Vale?" Just then the sound of something shattering on the floor, and the ringing of a cell phone happened in a mingled blur.

"Speak," Valentina demanded lightly, holding her cell phone hostage between her shoulder and ear as she picked up broken shards of glass, accidentally earning a few cuts here and there upon her hands.

"WOOF!" Siernna joked around at first. "Okay I am _really_ sorry for calling you at work but it was a 9-1-1 call. You see, Orianna took off a few minutes after you left for work. She's been gone for an hour and forty - five minutes now. Normally that wouldn't be a worry right? Thing is I have her cell phone. So what do we do? I'm so scared. Do I just stay here and pray to something that my sister comes back in one piece? Go looking for her and try to find her, if I do, do I call you back? Like what do I do Vale?" Siernna was trying to hold back tears, but sadly that was not really working.

"Hmm, well... I'd say stay there. I get my lunch in about ten minutes, I'll spend it trying to find her. Don't worry, everything will be alright," Siernna's eyes widened when she heard the words, 'Fuck my life' being mumbled from her very sophisticated sister, but this event probably put her on edge. Of course it put Siernna on edge as well, but Valentina felt that she was responsible for her sisters and if things went wrong, she often pointed the blame at no one but herself. "I would appreciate it if you just sat tight there – just in case Oreo does come home, it'd be a rarity, but you never know. And I'll run the streets trying to find the little rebel. Let's hope I come home in one piece after being totally late off my lunch because I _know_ she'll argue with me, I _know_ that she 'won't sit in the car' and I _know _ that she won't 'talk to me'. She'll be like, 'The last person I want to see is you' and I'll be like 'Listen Oreo,' just to piss her off ahaha, and then she'll be like, 'Don't call me that' and I'll say, 'Whatever your face is, hop in' and … holy shit, it's my lunch now. I've babbled that long? Huh... interesting. Anyway, just sit tight, do homework – if it's done, I'd totally appreciate the dishes being done but if not, that's cool – whatever, I'll just do them when I get home at two o'clock. Okay? Love you, bye." With that the call was disconnected, leaving Siernna feeling rather puzzled but at least things would be taken care of.

* * *

><p>Valentina got into her car and tapped her manicured fingers upon the steering wheel. "Alright Oreo, where are you hmm?" She thought for a moment, then made an estranged face as she checked her reflection in the rear view mirror. "I need to start drinking my face creams instead of smacking them on my face. Look at those bags. Attractive much?"<p>

She then shook those thoughts away, "Number one – stop talking to myself. Step two – find Oreo. Alright you little bugger, where are you?" Ah! Just then another thought hit her. "The park. Awesome... I'll bet she's munching on an Oreo ice cream... ahahah. Okay, I have to drive now. I should really get this talking to myself thing looked into. I mean, am I _really_ that lonely? Eh, whatever." So with that idea fresh in her mind, she slipped the key into the ignition, danced a little to the radio before turning it off, and then headed off to search for her troublesome sibling. Well, troublesome in the... good way? She wasn't sure, but she was sure of one thing – finding that girl.

* * *

><p>Orianna sat on the bench, munching away on her <em>Oreo<em> cone. Orianna was enjoying the air until she heard a car horn she knew all too well. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. She found me, how?" Orianna jumped to her feet and started walking down the walk way. "I gotta get out of here." Orianna was trying to relax not start another fight. "God just go back to work, Vale." She mumbled to herself.

"Damn my ice cream is melting." Orianna did not like to waste a single drop of whatever item that had _Oreo _in it. She loved _Oreo_ items, she could spend all the money in the world on an _Oreo_ house. She would never say it to her sisters but really, truly did not mind when they called her 'Oreo'.

Orianna made it to the edge of the park and was about to cross when she saw that damn car again, maybe if she called the cops saying she was being stalked that would get rid of her? She knew one thing - no cellphone. Plus if she did that, once Vale got out, she would dig a huge hole and there would go all of Orianna's _Oreo _ life.

Valentina then pulled the car into a parking space, got out and wanted to – not start another fight, but make peace with her sister. "I see you already have an _Oreo_ cone... damn, I guess this one will have to go to waste huh?" Orianna eyed her sister as she finished off her first one.

"That would be a waste of an excellent _Oreo_ product and all... and even if I am mad at you, ditching my favorite frozen treat would be absolute complete utter suicide. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She teased back, but went to grab the other frozen treat, but scowled when Valentina pulled it back away from her.

"Nuh uh uh... you _have_ to agree to talk to me first before you get this... you have to. At least if you can't promise anything school related, promise you'll speak after I shove this in your face... like this." Vale _literally_ shoved the _Oreo_ cone right into her sisters mouth, covering her lips with the ice cream. "Oh look, I recognize you now, with that white shit all over your lips." She stated with a grin, hoping that her sibling would see that she wasn't here to fight, just to talk.

Orianna took the cone from her sister. "Very funny you. So why can't I go for a walk without people sending out the police - sister, like come on. It's not the first time I left my cell at home, why start caring now?" Orianna was very happy for the second cone because she was almost done the first one and that would have not been a good thing, it would've meant she might have had to go home or something. "Oh sorry about earlier." Orianna walked over and hugged her sister.

Valentina melted and hugged her sister back. "Aww, no it's not just you. I was wrong to harp on you like that. I mean hey – you're a rebel child. The more I tell you don't, the more you're going to rush off and do it. I get that, it's just... I guess... I _wish_ I could be half the person that mom was, but I can't... and so maybe I try too hard. I'm really sorry Oreo, I just, I don't know. But there's no excuse for the way that I treated you. So, I'm not going bug and bug and bug you about skipping class, but as long as you bring home passing grades, whether they're fifties right on the nose, or nineties – whatever, that works. I just don't want to see you fail because, let's face it – do you _really_ want to sit in the same class for another year? I know I sure as hell wouldn't." She told her sister, trying to be the voice of reason and at least try to help Orianna understand her position. "It's just, y'know... I'm not saying this is an excuse, but I go to school and I work and, they clash with each other and so the stress of that, sometimes gets to me and I snap. I shouldn't take it out on you _or_ Siernna. It's just... man, I need friends."

Orianna just smiled at her sister, she loved it when she went on and on about random shit. "Well you see since I hardly go now, next year I would still be learning something new." Orianna tried to make a joke out of it. "So right now I could work the corners for you, go to school in September. I think it is an awesome plan, don't you?" She smiled as she took a bite into the ice cream. "Although a part of me does feel bad you're all stressed out. Plus you do need friends, we talked about it. We are tired of you being a loner in the house. Hey maybe a nice sex doll or vibrator or something to keep you busy during your down time." Orianna was having a hard time now eating her ice cream because she was laughing so hard at this point. "Come on sis, you need to remove that stick from your tight ass and get laid."

"We are not discussing my tight assed problems at the moment, are we? Well I guess we are now. Well, I'm pretty much tighter than a nun." Orianna's mouth dropped a little bit, at the shock her sister could... let loose a bit? Or something along those lines. "But well... I'm not quite sure Mom would approve of her little girl working the streets. Although I'm sure you have the experience for it but still... how much do they make again?" She joked. Even though part of her wanted to indulge a little bit more into the whole attending school thing, but it wasn't fair to push Orianna into doing something, as she only rebelled anyway. She was the type of girl who unfortunately had to learn the hard way and then make her own decisions.

Of course that wasn't a bad thing, each person was individual. If Orianna wanted to do things 'her' way for the time being, then she'd have to learn the repercussions of her own actions. But Vale knew that she wouldn't stop blaming herself, it was force of habit now anyway. "So, just when did you plan on coming home Oreo? The only reason the lame ass sister cop was called – Siernna was freaking out a bit, since you left your phone and have been gone for awhile. And I'm _sure_ you gave her some kind of line or two back, but y'know, shit happens I guess. We all say things when we're ticked that we don't necessarily mean. And I think, what you said to me earlier, was pretty damn true, I have to say. But the truth hurts, it's supposed to I guess." She shifted her gaze up to the stars. "Oh look! The Big Dipper, The Little Dipper... and there's the Skinny Dipper." Orianna squinted her eyes.

"I don't see it." Valentina basically face palmed.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Orianna raised an eyebrow. "I... was joking. There is no Skinny Dipper, unless you're at some random lake and there's some random peeps who get the urge to swim naked, then BAM – there they are. And then you would be like, 'Ugh my virgin eyes' and I would say, 'Pfftt, even they've been fingered'."She stated with a wide grin. For once... Vale didn't care about the time and having to get back to work, she was actually having a good time sitting out here with Orianna, just being able to have a bit of fun for once. It felt good.


	3. III

Valentina was definitely late when it came to returning to work. Actually she was an entire hour late from her lunch. She didn't say anything to her sibling, but she'd be lucky if she still kept her job by the end of the evening, which she'd have to do some major kissing of buttocks to do so, but was her sister worth it? Yes. That and everything else. "Hey!" Siernna exclaimed happily as she had just finished up her homework and saw Orianna walk through the front door.

Orianna first thing walked over to her phone. "Did you touch it?" Orianna snapped at her sister. She then picked up her phone and headed into the fridge looking for food, once she had what she wanted, she looked at her text books then headed over to the living room with the food. "Siernna, can you grab me a glass of milk?" Orianna said as she turned on the TV and flipped through the guide to find one of her favorite shows. Once she found it she found the show she was looking for, Orianna put her feet on the table. Knowing that if Valentina was here she would not be doing this. At the moment she wasn't home, so Orianna was going to do whatever she wanted.

"You do know that if you did this while Vale was here, she'd have a stroke and a half, right?" Of course Orianna probably didn't care, but it was worth a shot anyway to tell her, whether or not she felt like listening was a different story.

"Mhmm, where's my milk?" Orianna looked at her phone and wish she got Zack's number. She could not get him out of her head. Orianna just wish magically he would text her, or someone would text her.

_'Hey sexy, what's up? - Zack' _A text had rung through Orianna's cell phone with the thought. Siernna then came back into the living room with a glass of cold milk in her hand. She placed it upon the table and set down a bag of _Oreo_ cookies. "I figured you'd want those too." She stated with a giggle, wondering what kind of a mood Orianna was in tonight. Especially after being tracked down by the sister cop.

_'That is creepy there dude. I was just thinking about you. I am fine now, how about you? Wait how'd you get my number?'_ Orianna grabbed the _Oreo_ bag and the glass of milk. It was creepy how well her sister knew her. "Thanks kiddo." Orianna couldn't be more happy. The guy on her mind was texting her, she had her favorite treat. "Hey kiddo, want to throw in a movie? Nothing is on TV." Orianna was nearly jumping up and down at this moment. Could today get better, yeah it did she did not get in trouble by her sister – Valentina.

"Yeah, I guess I could throw in a movie." Just then Siernna's cell phone went off with a text, _'Okay, so I didn't get fired... tht's always a good thing. But the boss is making me work overtime, over night. I won't be home until about six thirty, just long enough to have a shower and then get us to school. Well, its gonna be a long night but, we need the money y'know?'_ That text from Valentina, made Siernna feel bad. Their sister did nothing but work her butt off at both school and her place of employment with limited rest. And it ticked Siernna off that Orianna didn't seem to care at all, but she just got back from an argument, she didn't want to start another.

_'Aww, you were thinking about me? Well I was thinking about you too. And as for how I got your number? Eh, I'm magic ;) - Zack'_

_'So magic man, what are you doing?'_ Orianna started turning red at the thought of Zack. "What's wrong kiddo?" Orianna looked up at her younger sister. She didn't like the look on Siernna's face, she went from happy to sad pretty fast. "What is Vale up to?" Orianna had a felling it was something to do with the sister cop.

_'Nothing much really, just got done with homework. I don't normally do it, but Alek said he'd treat me if I did, so I'm hoping the surprise is worth the torture of doing this bullshit. Tell me when I'm going to need to multiply and divide fractions in my lifetime? Like damn. - Zack' _Siernna gently shrugged but glanced down at the text she had received. "Vale's working until six thirty... just enough time for her to get back here long enough to shower, change and take us to school." She hoped that Orianna would have at least a little sympathy and see that Vale is trying her absolute hardest for them.

"Oh I see. Well if you didn't call sis cop on me, she not be working this late." Orianna picked up the empty bag of _Oreos_ and glass of milk and headed into the kitchen. Orianna looked at her math book and slowly walked over to it. Orianna started doing the questions she knew._ 'I just started homework. Well looked at it. I really don't do my homework either.' _Orianna smiled, happy that her and Zack were almost like one person, very similar. _'So what is the treat? Has he told you?'_ Orianna walked away from the books and went to go towards her room to get away from the house.

* * *

><p>Siernna couldn't help but to be pretty steamed about what her triplet had said. About if she didn't send Valentina after her, she wouldn't have to work as long. Siernna wanted to say, <em>'If you didn't run away like a spoiled brat after getting scolded for something you have every right to be scolded about and make me worry sick, she wouldn't have to have found you on the street'<em> but that, oh that would only start an argument and that wasn't very good.

* * *

><p>She headed up to her room, hoping that Orianna was still in her own room, as she thought about Valentina, that poor... poor girl, she worked until every bone in her body ached with pain, but never once did she complain. She was the strongest out of the three, Siernna thought. Just before drifting off to sleep.<p>

Orianna had fallen asleep, waiting for Zack's text. She woke up after having a really bad nightmare. This nightmare was of she and Siernna putting Valentina in the ground. Orianna dreamt that Valentina got killed in a car crash coming home from work. Orianna had been having nightmares a lot lately, so she grabbed her blanket and headed to Vale's room. Orianna nearly had a heart attack when Valentina wasn't there. _'That's right, not home until 6:30'_ Orianna said to herself, that was when she headed back to her room.

She lay there for a few minutes until she couldn't handle being in her room. She made her way down stairs, with blanket and pillow in hand. Orianna sat on the couch for a few seconds, then she went and sat on the deck with cookies and the jug of milk. _'Come home sooner Vale.' _Orianna parked her butt on the beach they had outside their house. Orianna had planned waiting all night with her pillow, blanket and snack. She needed her sister.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long until Valentina pulled up in the driveway and stopped the purring vehicle. She took the key out of the ignition and cursed when she realized she had forgotten her purse at work. Well, she'd have to go the day without it as she really did not want to drive back there right now. It'd be waiting for her at work when she got there after school, which her shift began at three thirty. She just sat there and put her head on the steering wheel.<p>

It had been such a long, long night. The only good part about it was making sure that Orianna was safe and sound, and talking to her for a bit. Other than that, it was the night of hell at work. She startled herself when the horn went off, a result of leaning her self up against the steering wheel. But she then got out of the vehicle, keys in hand and she took in a breath of crisp, beach air. She averted her gaze over to the beach, to see Orianna sitting there, looking out upon the water.

She let out a soft sigh and still in her uniform she headed down a set of stairs, that started in their driveway, and hit the boardwalk, the boardwalk leading down to the beach. "Hey, why so glum chum?" Vale greeted her triplet, sitting down right next to her. Habitually tucking some of Orianna's hair behind her left ear, giving a soft smile.

Orianna looked up at her sister, almost in tears. Orianna grabbed her sister. Orianna didn't even notice the time. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the nightmare. "Another nightmare." She stated as she crawled upon Valentina trying to hide her red painted cheeks.

She hugged Orianna tightly as she let out a soft sigh. Nightmares were a reoccurring thing for her, and she always had such vivid, lucid ones. It must've been horrible. Although Valentina hardly ever slept long enough to dream. Especially with her work schedule and her schooling. "Aww, Oreo, I'm sorry about that. There there, it'll be okay. Try not to think about it. I have an idea!" She stated mischievously. "Wanna go swimming?"

"But we have to get ready for school. ... did I really just say that?" Orianna smiled at Valentina. "Let's go."

Both girls stripped down to their bra and panties, and Valentina raced Orianna towards the water, almost screaming at how cold the water was. But it felt so good to just let the water wash away her worries, even for only a moment. Orianna pushed Valentina head first into the cold water. "You said you needed a shower when you came home, how about a cold bath?" Orianna laughed at her wet and cold sister.

As soon as Valentina got up, she pounced on her sister – making sure they both got wet and she was soon laughing and having a great time with her sister. Of course now it was about quarter to seven and Siernna was woken by the noise as she came outside to see her two sisters splashing about. "Come join us!" Vale shouted over to Siernna.

"What about school?" The youngest out of the three yelled out to her sisters. "We really should be getting ready."

Orianna swam over to the older sister. "Do we have to go to school today?"

Valentina chuckled, "Oh Oreo – anything to get out of school eh? I think we should get going... I mean, I'd rather drop dead... but I suppose going to school is more important." Of course she had no idea that Orianna actually dreamt of her death, but she gave a smile and trotted out of the water. "C'mon Miss Oreo." She stated with a smile.

Orianna looked directly at Valentina when she heard those words. She slowly followed her sisters, right now she was ticked at the kid. Because if she didn't want to go to school, then her and Valentina could continue to play around. Orianna stopped at the beach and grabbed her blanket and pillow. "Coming..." Orianna started dragging her feet slowly. School sucked.


	4. IV

Here they were, on the damn bus again. Zack held his head, leaning back in the seat. It was one of _those_ days. Days that his head would hurt so bad, he felt like bursting into tears. Migraines always got him down. They got him hard and it sucked so horribly, he wouldn't even wish this on his worst enemy.

Alek just glanced at his brother and knew. "Zack, maybe you should call dad and, get the limo to get you? I sense a migraine."

Even though it hurt to even chuckle, he managed to do that. "Al, I _want_ to go to school... I want to, y'know... see her again." Alek raised a brow, but then wondered just _who_ this 'her' was. But he didn't want to press Zack, especially when he wasn't feeling well.

Alek stared at his older brother for a few minutes, trying to figure it out. He gave up once the school came into view. "Do you need an _Advil_ or something?" Alek said as he climbed off the bus. Alek wanted to just call his father and get Zack home, although if he did that Zack would be in a worse mood. Alek bit his lip waiting for Zack's reply.

Normally he wouldn't give in, but if he wanted to last the day at school, he might just have to. "Sure, you carry them for your period cramps?" He joked with a grin, but was truly thankful.

"No that would be _Mydol_." Alek joked as he pulled out the _Advil_ bottle. Also handing him water. "Keep the bottle for the day."

Zack was hesitant for a moment, "I could possibly overdose on those," he joked with a sliver of truth in there. "you know how badly in pain I get." It was the truth. It could be a light migraine, or it could send Zackary into utter tears, wishing he'd just die or at least become numb to the pain. It was pure torture on good days. But, he'd just have to see how this day would go. If by chance he happened to go home, he'd still text the girl he's been itching to see since last night.

* * *

><p>Alek sat in class, worried about his brother. <em>'Zack, how you feeling?'<em> Alek texted his brother.

Meanwhile, Zack was in his own class, feeling a bit better but it wasn't the medication. It was the fact that he saw her again. _'Yeah, I'm alright. No worries. :)' _He text back in return, but then turned around to see a small bag of mini _Oreos_. He glanced upward and saw the object of his affections happily crunching away. Not giving a care in the world. "Hey you," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Orianna said as she popped another _Oreo_ into her mouth. "How have you been?" She held out an _Oreo_ for Zack.

He grinned and took it, popping it within his own mouth. "I've been alright. Got a _killer_ migraine though, but there's a specific reason I came today."

Orianna raised an eyebrow at Zack and smirked. "There is?" Orianna said playfully. "Hey do you want to get out of here? I think twenty-five minutes of Math class is good enough."

And that was all Zack needed to hear. "Well, I might tell you the reason, once we leave this place." He told her with a grin as one of his favorite teachers eyed him.

"Oh alright you two, but I can _only_ cover you for my class. Try not to be too long." Miss Chrystina Harris told them diligently, "Yes – I will gather the work you missed. Have fun," she gave them a slick wink and they both shrugged as they gathered their things and exited the classroom rather silently, so the other students wouldn't get the idea of doing this as often as both Zack and Orianna would – as she had a feeling.

* * *

><p>After leaving the cafeteria with a light snack, as Zack felt he needed something on his stomach to feel a bit better, they headed out and there – was a limo waiting. "After you miss," He politely gestured to Orianna, wondering just what was going through her mind at that moment.<p>

Orianna tried to keep her jaw from dropping. The only time she was in a limo, previous to this, was for her cousin's wedding. Although this limo was different from the wedding limo. One - this one was black, the wedding limo was white. Two - this was one of those hummer limo's. She went in the normal ones. "Why thank you, kind sir." Orianna joked around as she climbed into it. Orianna was amazed on how much space was in this car. She swore it was bigger then her three bedroom house. It probably was too.

He climbed in after her, "Not a problem." Once settled, the limo driver took off and away. "So, I was thinking... maybe let's go cause some chaos." A grin played upon his face, she had absolutely had no idea what would happen. Although the reason of why he came today still rattled in her mind.

She usually looked for any reason at all not to go to school, if he wasn't feeling so well, why would he come? Orianna smirked at the man beside her. "Sure, sounds great." Staring at him momentarily, she was trying to figure out the reason, the reason to tough through so much pain to come to school.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I wouldn't just stay home. Right?" No need telling her if she didn't want to know.

"Kind of," She admitted, glancing down at her nails. "Like as most people know - I try to get out of school. One time, I went home for a hangnail. You came with a killer headache. It's a little confusing." Orianna said a little surprised, like he knew what she was thinking.

He let out a laugh, "I'll try that next time I do want to stay home and let'cha know how it goes." He shifted his gaze directly into hers. "Listen, the reason I actually came today... the reason I forced my head out of the toilet this morning, was you." He suavely took her hand in his.

Orianna started blushing. She could not believe she heard him say that. Ever since they met she hopped he would, now he has. "I feel very special." Orianna placed a light gentle kiss on Zack's lips.

Of course this was Zack, it wouldn't stay gentle for long. As a matter of fact, it didn't. What started out as such an innocent kiss, lead to a much deeper one. Playing 'Tonsil Hockey' was something that took up space in Zack's list of things he'd much rather do and was quite good at in all honesty. Soon, both teenagers having begun to get heavier, clothing was coming off.

First Zack's shirt was tossed carelessly about the limo, revealing his toned abdomen. After tracing them with her slender hands, her fingers doing the walking... off came her tank next. "Oh damn it," he cursed softly as he tried unclasping her bra, it had gotten stuck on the material. "this isn't fair," he tugged at it for a couple more seconds before it released itself. "Oh good, now where were we?" with a wink, he brushed her gorgeous hair out of her face, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Orianna wrapped a leg around around Zack, keeping him where she could see him. She moved her hands down to Zack's belt and slowly started undoing it. "My undies are black lace with pink." Orianna said teasing Zack. She hoped her tease would work. She gave a dark smile when she saw Zack's jaw dropping at what she said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," He replied with a grin, snaking his hands around her waist to tug at her jeans, almost as if asking for permission. He didn't usually do that, but this time was different. Although unsure why, he just felt it was. The idea of sexual intercourse within a limo had happened many times to him before. Many times, but none of them felt as _real_ as this did. "Well, I'll be damned! They _are_ black lace with pink." Only Zack would actually point that out in truth. He was quite a different person. Odd, if you will.

Orianna let out a small chuckle at how surprised Zack was about her underwear color. "Nice boxers mister. Why are they bright lime green?" Orianna leaded up a little bit to kiss Zack's amazing lips. At that moment she could not be happier. "Question, come to my place for dinner? We are having lasagna. Vale makes the best in town, swear it." Orianna really hopped Zack would say yes. Although she would understand if he said no. It was a little last notice. Also he did have a headache. Although she hoped that would not stop them from hanging out with each other tonight. He came to school to see her, why not get an amazing meal?

His cheeks flushed deep shades of red. "Well... laundry day is coming up and – oh hush," he acknowledged her invite and sealed his response with a tender kiss to her lips. "Yes, I will come for dinner tonight at your place. It'll be much more interesting there than at my place I'm sure." After a bit more lip locking, groping and hoping – the period was over and they technically had to return to class. "We should probably head in..." he trailed off, pretty much game for whatever it was she wanted to do.

Orianna frowned at the sound of going back to class. "Or we could go out to an early lunch?" Orianna hoped the hint would get her out of going to class.

"Alright, you talked me into it." He gave her a wink and soon the limo became mobile, pulling out of the parking lot and heading off down the street.


	5. V

Dinner with Orianna. That was one of the only things on Zack's mind. He really couldn't wait in all honesty. It wasn't that he didn't like eating dinner at home. Oh no – Gretchen's cooking was amazing, he just was looking forward to seeing the girls again, mostly Orianna. He gave his head a good shake, was he smitten with this girl? For Zackary, a known womanizer – it seemed very unlikely that he would be in this position, but here he was.

He was to be there in a couple hours from now. What he was wearing was fine enough to go over there in. His wardrobe wasn't his big concern. Not at all really. He just felt all nervous and fluttery. What was this he was feeling?

He'd never really felt it before and at the moment, it was being a real pain in the behind, so he needed to occupy his mind away from it – even though that seemed to be next to impossible to accomplish.

Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Yeah?" Zack called, shifting his position upon his freshly made bed.

"It's just me!" Alek stated in return. Of course, Zack was automatically curious as to what it was his brother wanted, so he went ahead and let him in.

"C'mon in," he said at last, bringing his knees comfortably up to his chest as his twin entered his bedroom.

Alek's eyes glanced around Zack's room. This place could use a bit of a clean, but it wasn't too bad really. "So, I heard about your little invite tonight." He was about to continue when Zack smiled and shrugged.

"Suck my ten inch." He blurted, figuring his twin was going to tease him about how 'sprung' he seemed over this invite.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Alek mused with a laugh. Zack always walked into a comeback and it was always so fun to give them too. "but this isn't about you. Well, it is, but it's not. So I was just saying, that since you're not going to be home for dinner, we can go ahead and have stirfry, right? Gretch just wanted me to double check with you."

That had to be one dish Zack really didn't like: stirfry. He didn't know why he didn't like it, he just didn't. It wasn't his one of his top favorite dishes. He'd eat it, but he didn't enjoy it. "Yeah sure, I don't care. I'm not going to be home for dinner so have whatever it is you want." Assuring his brother's thoughts, he then let out a bit of a sigh, drumming on his thighs.

Alek raised an inquiring brow, "Zack, are you… nervous?"

"Well," he didn't want it to be obvious, but it seemed rather too late for that, now didn't it? "yeah. I am nervous Al. I just don't know what to expect walking into their home. I like all three of them, but I'm smitten with _Oreo _– uh, Orianna… my stomach's all up in knots, I could throw up on your socks right now." Alek chuckled, he made a mental note to take his socks off around Zack as of now lately, but all joking aside, it was actually sweet as to how nervous he was.

"Aww Zack, being nervous isn't a bad thing. It doesn't make you 'weak' or 'vulnerable'. It just means that you care as to how this event will turn out. What they'll think about you afterward and so on. It just means you care, which is good. You need to care more often." He advised, the truth in every solid word he'd just spoken.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zack admitted, trying to amuse himself by playing with his fingers. "You're always right. Can you ever be wrong for once?"

Alek wore a grin of his own, "Nope."

* * *

><p>Orianna ran around the house doing what she called was cleaning. Siernna was surprised that her sister was cleaning a little better then normal. The dust on the floor was being swept up and going into the trash, normally it was tossed under the rug or behind something. "KID! MOVE!" Orianna shouted at her little sister.<p>

Valentina walked into the living room to she what the rebel was yelling about now. "Stop yelli - … you're cleaning? Continue." Vale looked at the youngest one. "Where is the dust and everything? What's it under?"

Siernna looks at the eldest. "She tossed it in the trash." Siernna walked over to the rug and lifted it up to show her sister the result.

"Holy shit, I think I just had a cow and a half. It's not under anything? Really?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Orianna suspiciously. "What's this about Oreo?" She asked with her hands on her hips, knowing there was some kind of reason for this.

She turned and faced her sisters. "I'm having a friend come over. " Orianna said with a smile across her face. Hoping her sisters didn't need to know more then that. "He's also staying for dinner." Orianna shifted her glance back to what she still had to clean. "Can you guys do something? God you guys are so messy." Orianna rolled her eyes. "Little one help clean, Vale makes dinner…now." Orianna took off up the stairs to check her charging phone.

_'Hey Oreo, how's it going? Just wanted to txt you and say tht I haven't stopped thinking bout you. :) – Zack' _

Valentina gave a sigh and waved Siernna off, "You heard the boss lady," she announced, heading over into the kitchen to start making her mother's mouthwatering homemade lasagna recipe.

Siernna glanced up the stairs, just to wonder what was taking her other sibling so long, but she swept up the rest of the dirt around and tossed it. Luckily there wasn't much that needed to be done around the home, besides – it was only one of her friends, not someone special or anything.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Valentina had the beginning started of the lasagna, but then she made her way over to the front door, where Zack stood with a single flower. So _this_ was the friend Orianna wasn't shoving the dirt under the rug for? "Well, come on in – and I doubt that flower is for me." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, it could be… I suppose." He didn't want to come up into their home, choosing favorites or anything.

Valentina laughed, "Oh no, it's okay. I bet I know who it's for." She had a pretty good idea at least. _It's gotta be for Oreo or Siernna… I think Oreo though._

"Do you?" He mused with a heartwarming smile.

"Yep, now go find her instead of watching me make dinner. Straight through here is the living room, then the stairs. She's in her room." It wasn't like Valentina was worried about her sister having a guy in her room. What was the worst they could do? Have protected sex? There was protection all around and Orianna was on the pill to begin with so, no harm done.

"Alright, thank you." Now, he was on an adventure to find Orianna.

* * *

><p>Orianna stood in her room wearing her bra and a pair of nice fitting jeans. She looked into the mirror and held up three different shirts she could not pick from. She tossed the baby blue shirt aside. It was considered 'maybe' because she could wear that shirt of hers whenever she wanted. When Orianna turned and faced the door when she saw someone behind it. "Which one?" Orianna said holding up Vale's red, white and black stripped shirt or Siernna's light pink and green dotted shirt. Orianna didn't even notice who she was standing in front or and asking.<p>

"White and black stripes." Zack answered with a smile, enjoying the sight he was seeing at the moment. "I mean, if you _need_ to wear clothing. Don't you agree that clothing is so overrated these days?" That signature smile of his was just heartwarming and sexy.

Orianna smiled sweetly back at the man before her and laid a sweet gentle kiss of his lips. "I believe so as well." Orianna slowly pulled Zack towards the bed. "So glad you came." Orianna placed another kiss on Zack's lips.

"My pleasure," He said with a smile, "glad to be here." That was the truth and all of it. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing and biting along her neck, which activated that hot spot of hers to turn her on. She shut the door with her foot and soon they were both up against it, doing things that if Vale knew – she'd probably drop dead of a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Vale rushed around the dining room, setting the table for the scrumptious lasagna that was now done, just needed to cool down yet. "Gah, is it ready Vale? I'm starving!" Siernna complained, as she finished setting up the table.<p>

"Almost Siernna, almost. Go and get the two rebels for me please? Then we'll eat." She responded with a big smile as she carried the lasagna out to the table.

"It's done! Okay, on my way," Siernna noted that she'd have to climb the stairs and after such a vigorous work out today, what was a few more steps? She made her way up the stairs and was about to knock on it when she heard some giggling, slight panting and thumping here and there. Her eyes widened in shock. They were doing… _that_. She quickly knocked on the door, "Dinner's ready!" and bolted back down the stairs, shuddering at what she'd just almost walked in on.

Soon both adolescents were downstairs and ravenous in appetite. Zack didn't want to overly look like he was very hungry, but meanwhile Orianna was packing her plate full like no tomorrow.

Orianna grabbed Zack's plate and put the lasagna, salad and garlic bread onto it. "Enjoy." Orianna said with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her normal seat at the table and waited for Zack, also for her sister to notice she was wearing her stripped top. Orianna kept smiling because she thought she got away with her 'snack' before dinner.

Vale eyed Orianna, "Nice top Oreo," she complimented, knowing it was her own. But then she shifted her gaze towards her sister's 'friend'. "so… Zack is it?"

"Uh, yes. That's me." He admitted, not much to admit of course, but still. "Valentina, right?" He couldn't help but to feel very nervous. He just slept with Orianna, the first time he'd been at her house, while her oldest triplet was downstairs working her butt off to create such a lovely meal. He felt so… _dirty_.

"Yes, and that's Siernna." She told him, just in case he didn't know - which would be next to impossible considering they were all in the same grade and what not. She felt – not nervous, this wasn't _her_ date. But as if they'd done something, she thought about it and glanced over at them and immediately put two and two together. Orianna's good mood and Zack's nervousness – it made perfect sense.

"Thank you," he blurted, trying to contain himself. "for having me on… such short notice." He did appreciate it, greatly. "I mean, Gretchen's cooking is amazing – she's our housekeeper, but it's always nice to taste someone else's cooking." He put some lasagna on his eating utensil and tasted it for the first time. "Holy fuck! That's amazing!" He blurted, not expecting that much amazing to come out of this plate.

Orianna smiled widely after having downed half her meal already. "So Vale, it's cool if he stays the night, right?"

Siernna's eyes widened , oh no – how much were they going to do it all night? She had practice in the morning and didn't want to lose that much sleep over them bed thumping and bumping.

Valentina shrugged, "Sure, just don't knock my pictures off the walls. I'm not tall enough to hang them back up." She grinned, where as Siernna turned almost a pale white in her face.

Zack raised a brow, "How'd you know what we did?"

Siernna almost choked on her garlic bread and Valentina just gave a light giggle. "I didn't – but thanks for admitting it. Sister cop bitches!"


	6. VI

She thought they were doing so well; they hadn't fought in so long. Not a single argument for five weeks and now Orianna was sitting here, arms crossed, munching on her bag of _Oreo_ cookies, asking about their father. How dare she!

Their father left them a long time ago, not looking back. A single mom struggling to keep a roof over their heads and _he _was the one who left them and yet she was inquiring about him? "He's a douche bag who left our mother alone with three kids to try and raise while he went out to 'find himself' with a new slut everyday. We were 'accidents' to him. Nothing more than that and his scared ass ran because he couldn't withhold such responsibility. Orianna, you don't need to see him. You don't need him in your life, why can't you just take my word on this one?" She had a feeling Orianna would rebel and go to see him anyway – but even if she did take that step and ran out to see him, all that Valentina said was the truth. Every last word and he'd only tell her that. The last thing she wanted to see was her triplet broken – hearted, just like their mother was.

Orianna just glared at her sister, she didn't understand why Vale didn't want to try and see if maybe their father had grown up and was ready now. "Okay Vale..." Orianna grabbed her bag if cookies and took off towards Zack's place. She needed time away from this house.

Orianna would normally call up Zack and get a ride, right now she needed to cool down. As she headed for the big fancy house, she came across a phone booth. "They still have these?" Orianna said shoving a cookie into her mouth. That's when she saw the phone book. "Mhmm…" She walked inside and flipped open the book. When she found the page with her last name. Lucky she knew her father's last name was the same as hers.

Orianna ripped out the page and ran all the way to Zack's - maybe he could help figure out which one of these men were her father? That made her day a little brighter because Zack did say he would do whatever it took to keep a smile on her face. It wasn't like she was asking for a gold ring or a brand new car. Give her _Oreos_ and Zack she'd be happy, this just would be the icing on the _Oreo_.

The large mansion door opened, "Hello my dear, come on in." Gretchen greeted cheerfully, glad to have seen the girl who's changed Zack's womanizing ways up in quite the hurry. Orianna stepped inside, then the older woman spoke once more. "I'll get Zack for you."

Moments later, Zack and Orianna busted up into Alek's room, giving a moment to thank a higher power that Alek was alone. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Alek stated with a surprised look upon his face, but then saw the torn up paper in Orianna's hands. "Ah, you've come to ask of my stalking skills, haven't you?"

Zack let out a sigh, "Yes – oh great stalking one." He mimicked a servant in response to royalty. "We need your expertise, find out what peeps are her father biologically, and give us an address, we'll surprise visit him."

Alek shrugged, "Easy enough, I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

><p>Zack busted back up in Alek's room once again, "What is taking you so long assface?" He asked, Orianna giggling behind him.<p>

"Here's your address, you'll leave first thing in the morning." Orianna seemed excited, ecstatic actually, but Zack knew his twin didn't seem impressed in the least. Of course nothing was really said, but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Hey Orianna… hon, would it be okay if you just stepped in the hallway for a moment?" She gave him a skeptical look, but left the twins alone. "Alright, I know you. What's that look of disgust for?"

Alek was about to release a cannon of frustrations. "Seeing that scum will shatter her heart into thousands of pieces. Just so you know, be there for her. Since you're the only one who will be there with her when she goes to see him, you'll be the shoulder she'll cry on first." Zackary winced.

"That bad, seriously?" He could hardly believe what Alek was saying, although he knew Alek would never lie to him, it was still a rather upsetting concept. "Should I, not take her then?" Alek let out a soft sigh, this was so hard. On one hand, she'd just rebel and go see him anyway, even if Zack didn't go with her and get hurt anyway, only difference was she'd be alone when it happened. On the other, taking her to get hurt didn't seem like something of the thoughtful nature.

"You're… kind of backed into a wall with this situation Zack. If you don't take her, she'll go anyway and be alone when he stomps on her heart and crushes her soul. But if you do take her, you're walking into this knowing the result when she's so hopeful. It's hard, but I'd say take her." That had to be the hardest adv ice thus far he'd given out.

"Alright, you're right... and I trust you on this. If you're wrong, it's all on your ass." He said with a dry chuckle.

Alek gave his head a solemn shake, "I wish I could be wrong on this one, I highly doubt I am, but we'll see."

* * *

><p>Zack pulled up in Vale's kiwi green <em>2005 Volkswagen Beetle<em>. He didn't want to take one of his many cars for Orianna's first time meeting her father. So he borrowed Vale's 'Shoebox' of a vehicle as he called it. Zack turned off the car and sat in the silence for a moment, he kind of hoped as long as they stayed there Orianna would change her mind. Although Zack had a feeling it wouldn't. "So hon, luck. I will be here until you want to leave." With Orianna gave Zack a kiss on the lips and took off towards the door.

_I hope this goes well for her, if it doesn't… no, no Zack – you can't get like that. You don't get anywhere in this life when you think negatively. But if Alek is right…_ He didn't want to think in such a negative fashion, but he just couldn't help it. "Mom, if you're up there watching down on us…" he began, referring to his mother who'd been dead since he and Alek were only toddlers, they'd lost her on Christmas Day, when his father came back home without her after heading out to their cottage during a snowstorm. "I hope you'll find a way to make things right for her, please."

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of a door slamming and Orianna came running towards the vehicle.

Orianna was in Zack's arms in the matter of seconds. Her head in the grove on his shoulder bawling her eyes out. "I don't understand… if we're such mistakes, why not talk mom in an abortion or something, not just get up and leave?" Orianna mumbled into Zack's shoulder. She didn't understand why their father… no not father – sperm donor hated them so much. All Orianna wanted to do is get to know the man who helped give her life. See if maybe he did love them and was just scared to have kids at the moment, also maybe so she could prove her sisters wrong. Well that was a little part of it as well. Also to see if he could maybe help Vale out with all this work.

Zack, who usually wasn't one to handle with such emotion, held her as she let out sobs. He could totally understand what she was going through, and if any time was good enough to say some words of good, now would be a good one. "Orianna, listen to me…" he began, cupping her chin and making eye contact as he caressed her cheek. "If he'd have talked your mom into abortion, I wouldn't be sitting here with the girl who I can officially say, has changed my life."

_Oh sure, make yourself seem like an ass by hitting on her when she's vulnerable. _He thought in annoyance, but brushed it off. "I mean, you have. Since we skipped together – y'know, the very first time, every other time after that was just coincidence to Vale," he paused with a wink that made Orianna giggle a bit, but sniffle as a result of her tears. "but ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Before I met you, I… was, well… a whore I guess you'd say. I'm clean! No diseases or anything though," he told her with a small chuckle, "but Oreo, what I'm trying to say – since I'm terrible with words and stuff as you know. I'm just trying to say that you mean a lot to me, and I don't want to let you go anytime soon. So I'm glad that dickface bastard shot sperm in your mother, because if that didn't happen – I wouldn't have you right here, right now." With a breath he couldn't help but to think to himself. _Note to self – listen to Alek's meaningful shit, maybe learn a word or two._

Zack noticed the blind move in the house, for some reason that got him all upset and he wiggled out of the car and headed towards to front door. Without knocking Zack went busting through the door. Without a second thought Zack's fist was hitting Orianna's father right in the nose. Orianna slowly headed by to the house too see why Zack went into it in the first place. When she got inside she saw Zack punching the sperm donor and had him on the floor. As much as Orianna wanted to see this, she could not let it happen. So she pulled Zack away and they left the bloody body.

* * *

><p>Siernna was perched in the living room with her sports equipment, she had just come back from playing a great game of football with her friends and now she was ready to drop. Valentina had to go to work – she walked there since Zack and Orianna borrowed her car to go pay their father a visit.<p>

The front door then opened and Siernna got up off the sofa to see what was going on. "Hey Oreo, Zack." She greeted the two adolescents. Zack was looking rather guilty, and Orianna… well when was she ever really in a good mood, especially lately?

Orianna grabbed Zack's hand and headed towards the stairs. "Stay down here brat." Orianna pulled Zack the stairs. "Thanks for taking me there to see the jerk." Orianna pulled Zack on the bed and curled into him. "I guess… wish it wasn't a waste of time. I mean it would have been better if Vale or the stupid brat was right. I just wish they weren't. For sure the brat."

Orianna looked at the man she was resting her head on. "Thank you hon." Orianna smiled at Zack, she was very glad that he had come with her.

Zack hugged her body close to his. "Aww, no problem Oreo. Y'know I'd do this and much more for you anytime." He didn't want to sound too mushy, but he did want to get his point across. "Even though you got a bit hurt out of this, you know that I'll always be here, for better or for worse." And even the womanizing side of him never wanted to stray. "Which reminds me, I'll be right back." Getting up off the bed he went down to the kitchen to grab the special treat he asked Valentina to make.

He passed Siernna with a smile, "Hi brat, bye brat." He chuckled as he made his way up the stairs, the frosted treat in hand. He gave a smile. "Hello again," he held out the treat. It was a marble cake with frosting and mini _Oreos_ on the cake that spelt out the words 'Be Mine?' on top. Could this get any more cute? Doubts.


End file.
